


Susan needs a drink (and so does Edmund)

by Sh4d0wc4t



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen, I broke Peter, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Underage Drinking, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4d0wc4t/pseuds/Sh4d0wc4t
Summary: Susan needs a drink.Edmund knows where the alcohol is





	Susan needs a drink (and so does Edmund)

"I need a drink." Susan sighed as she flopped into the cushioned chair in the parlor.

Peter and Edmund each made to get her something and stopped abruptly. This wasn't Cair Paravel or Narnia. This was England and here none of them were of age to drink. 

"Water?" Lucy hesitantly offered.

Susan glared at her. Ed stared at her and lifted one eyebrow. She glared harder.

Peter looked back and forth between the dark-haired siblings and Lucy slouched in her own seat, staring blankly into the flames.

"Lucy?" Ed finally spoke. "Come on."

She dragged herself out of the chair and followed him out of the parlor. "What are we doing?"

"Getting Susan a drink." Edmund prowled the narrow halls. "And myself for good measure."

Lucy stared at his hunched shoulders. "You know where Mum keeps the wine?"

He froze and turned slowly, lifting one eyebrow as he looked down a few inches at her.

"Right." Lucy smiled. "Of course you know. And you know were Da keeps his whiskey."

"Of course."

Edmund led her outside to the small shed that doubled as a bomb shelter not long ago. Beneath several heavy blankets and a wooden box were several bottles. None of them were completely full.

"Here, for Susan." He shoved one of the wine bottles at her. Lucy picked up a smaller blanket off the floor and wrapped the contraband in it. "Clever." Edmund nodded at the blanket. "Do these too." One at a time, he passed a smaller bottle of wine, a bottle of whiskey and another of scotch. 

"One bottle each?" Lucy asked after she'd wrapped them all.

"Susan's not the only one who needs a drink."

"Peter doesn't drink."

"Perfect prat that he is." Edmund once again took the lead. "None of it's for him. You can have a taste though."

Lucy shrugged, "I'm not sure anything will taste as good as the satyr's wine."

"Nope," Susan answered as she joined them in the hall holding a few glasses. "But sometimes you just need to be - "

"Not sober?" Edmund finished for her. She nodded tiredly.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't think I need a drink. I'll go distract Peter." She shoved the ball of blanket and bottles at Edmund and skipped down the hall, back to the parlor.

"My room?" Susan asked.

"Your room."

They locked the door to Lucy and Susan's room. a small deterrent, but a necessary one. Susan sat at the head of her twin bed with Edmund at the foot and they started drinking.

 

"Lucy!" Peter bellowed. "Open the door. I can't believe those two, we're not adults anymore!"

Lucy shook her head but picked open the lock.

Edmund and Susan were still on Susan's bed, slumped and murmuring. As one, they slowly turned to look at the intruders.

Susan sighed heavily and drained the last of her wine. Edmund let his head fall forward onto his arms.

Lucy bounced onto her own bed, sitting Indian style and watching the rest of her siblings.

"Why?" Peter's shoulders dropped. He closed the door softly and slid down to sit in front of it. "Why?" He mumbled into his hands, covering his face.

Lucy's smile faded as she watched Peter sink. Her shoulders curled in and she looked down at her hands, once callused and scarred from handling her knife, other weapons and the occasional animal in pain. Now they were soft, clean and unmarred. 

Edmund rolled off Susan's bed, bottle of whiskey in hand. He swayed over to Peter and held the bottle loosely in one hand, low enough to bump into Peter's bowed head.

After a moment, Ed sighed heavily and finished the bottle himself. Even in Narnia, Peter had never had a taste for alcohol or anything fermented.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely part of a bigger thing that currently a) doesn't exist and b) has no plot.
> 
> I did not mean to break Peter. I'm very sorry.  
> I kinda blame hypernousnight for this.  
> thanks to kg for editing
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
> comment and let me know what you thought, any questions or confusion!  
> Thanks!!


End file.
